


The Amazing Hawkeye! Featuring Tony Stark and Iron Man

by a_salty_alto



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Identity Porn, Pre-Season/Series 01, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Tony in a crop top, but not in a romantic way, clint's pov, episodic, might become polyvengers, tags will update as I go, terrible puns, that relationship tag might beome romantic i haven't decided yet, the reveal isn't going to be for awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: You ever get an idea that's completely ridiculous, but it sticks with you and the more you think about it the more it actually starts to make sense? Yeah, that's how Clint feels when he starts thinking Tony Stark might be Iron Man





	1. Another AIM Attack

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLLLOOOOOOOOO! Welcome to my Avengers Assemble Identity Porn fic! Shout out to the people on the AA Discord where I yelled about this and got some ideas! I love y'all.  
> So, I do have a very basic outline for this whole fic, but I make no promises on a consistent update schedule, especially when exam season rolls around again in the Spring.

“I didn’t finish the peanut butter!” Clint screamed,  _ manly, _ as Hulk chased him down the halls of Avenger’s mansion.

“HAWKEYE!”  Hulk roared. The big green lug refused to listen to reason. Why would Clint have eaten all the peanut butter when Thor had drunk all the milk? You don’t eat peanut butter without milk! That’s just wrong. 

Finally, Clint reached the door he was looking for.

“Stark! Buckethead! One of you open up!” Clint pounded on the door as Hulk thundered down the hall. “C’mon guys, please, Hulk’s going to kill me!”

Suddenly, the door opened and Clint tumbled into the high tech lab. Clint looked up to see a very familiar red and gold suit.

“Iron Man, hey! Listen, Hulk thinks I ate the peanut butter and now-”

“Gonna smash you!” Hulk yelled from the doorway. Clint shrieked and hid behind the armor

“C’mon Shelly, don’t let him get me!”  Iron Man just stood there, probably with a stupidly judgy look under that faceplate. 

Suddenly, the Avengers alarm went off. 

“Avengers, there’s an AIM attack at some Stark Industries warehouses.” Tony Stark said over the comms. 

“Oh, well, look at that gotta bust some beekeepers! Let’s go guys!” Clint sprinted under the Hulk’s arms and out the door. 

“We’re talking about this later.” Hulk grunted pushing Clint into a wall, and walking off.

“Owwwwwww…..” Clint moaned. He’d be feeling that in the morning. 

“C’mon let’s go protect your boss’s stuff.” Clint said to Iron Man, who hadn’t moved at all. 

“Iron Man?” Clint tugged on his arm, but the armored Avenger remained silent and didn’t budge.

“Hawkeye?!” A voice rang from down the hall. “W-what are you doing in my lab?” 

Tony Stark was at the door, in one of his well-tailored business suits. 

“Hulk was chasing me so I ducked in here to hide.” Clint explained quickly.

“What? Why’d the doors open?”

“Iron Man let me in.” Stark looked confused for second before he sighed.

“J, see to it that  _ Iron Man _ doesn’t let anyone into the lab when I’m not there in the future.”

“Oh, of course sir. My apologies.” If Clint didn’t know any better, he’d say the AI sounded sarcastic.

“You still here, Hawkeye? Get going.” Stark waved a hand to shoo him out of the lab.

“Wait, but what about Iron Man?” Clint tried to ask, but Stark simply shove him out of the lab and slammed the door shut behind him. 

Clint just stared at the lab door debating whether to go or wait for Iron Man when the door opened and the man himself walked out.  

“Birdbrain, what are you standing around here for, let’s go!” 

“Oh, um, I just-”

“C’mon” Iron Man sighed and picked up Clint and flew them down the hall.

* * *

 

“Can you tell what they were after, Iron Man?” Cap asked. They’d wiped the floor with AIM and Hulk had gone chasing after the stragglers, which meant he couldn’t smash Clint for the peanut butter

“Nothing was stolen, as far as I can tell, but the security footage makes it clear that they were definitely looking for something.” Iron Man replied.

“If they didn’t find what they were looking for here, then AIM will probably be going after other Stark warehouses.”  Cap mused.

“Or Stark himself.” Natasha added. 

Iron Man facepalmed hard at that

"Can'tthat asshole go a week without an attempted kidnapping?"

“Nay, Man of Iron. Nothing shall happen to your ward. By the power of Mjolnir, I swear it.” Thor boomed.

“It’s fine guys." Iron Man sighed. "You go check out some of the other SI buildings and see if AIM tries any of those.  I’ll head back to Avengers Mansion and watch Mr. Stark while he hacks into AIM’s computers to see what they’re after.”

“Are you sure you two want to be alone together?” Cap asked gingerly, “One of us could keep an eye on him.” 

“I’m his bodyguard. I should probably go guard his body.”

“But, y’know, you’re also an employee of SI, you can tell us which warehouses might be a priority! Or how to work with security or-”

“Cap, this is what I get paid to do. Let me do my job.” With that, Iron Man took off back in the direction of the mansion.

The Avengers shared a look. Even though Tony hired Iron Man to be his bodyguard, it was clear they hated each other. A lot. So much so they could barely stand to be in the same room together most of the time. In fact, Clint wasn’t sure he’d ever even seen them have a conversation. 

Suddenly a roar ripped through the battlefield.

“HAWKEYE! PEANUT BUTTER!”

“WowlookatthatI’mgoingtogobackwithShellheadhavefunguysbye!” Clint, grabbed a skycycle from one of the Shield clean up guys and zoomed off away from the angry green Gamma monster.

* * *

 

Clint managed to reach the mansion un-smashed, and knocked on the door to Tony’s lab. It opened up with a whooooooooshhhhh and Clint found the inventor and his bodyguard sitting in tense silence as Stark typed away at the computer.

Clint cleared his throat and could barely contain his laughter as Tony screamed and fell out of his chair.

“Hawkeye! How’d you even get in here?”

Clint pointed behind him. “The door.”

“But it shouldn’t-  _ JARVIS _ !” The inventor glared at the ceiling.

“You said not to let anyone in when you _weren’t_ present, sir” the cool British voice replied. Tony rubbed his temples and sighed.

“Why do my robot children have so much sass?” he muttered. 

“Tony, are you wearing a crop top?” Clint asked. Tony had a thick black sleeveless turtleneck covering the upper half of his chest, letting his- admitably impressive- core show. The genius looked up at him like he’d forgotten Clint was there.

“Yeah…  I-uh like to wear crop tops when I’m just hanging around my lab working. You gonna judge side boob?”

“Hey!” Clint put an offended hand to his chest. “ _ I  _ look good!”

“And I don’t?”

“I never said that! You look great, you’re abs are amazing.”

“Thanks, I play tennis. You look good too.”

“Sirs, there appear to be intruders attempting to access the mansion.” JARVIS interrupted.

“Oh thank god,” Tony sighed, “I didn’t know where that conversation was going.”

“Oh good, me neither.” Clint turned to Iron Man who had been sitting on the bench silently the entire time. “C’mon Shellhead, let’s send AIM packing.”

“Umm, you go on ahead, the armor needs some calibrations first” Tony said.

“But-”

“No ‘but’s.’ I’ll call the other Avengers Iron Man will be out in a minute. Make sure they don’t wreck the petunias, my mother loved those” And with that, Clint found himself shoved out of the lab again. 

Alright, time for some Hawkeye action.

Clint was on the roof of the mansion and had several beekeepers knocked out on the ground and one hanging in a tree in the three minutes it took Iron Man to arrive, but there were still a dozen or so more of them.

“Hey Shellhead! Just in time.” With that, Clint leaped off the roof.

“GIVE ME MORE WARNING!” Iron Man yelled into his comm as he caught Clint and brought him to the ground.

“Why would I need to do that? I know you’ll always catch me.” Clint batted his eyelashes, and Iron Man tilted his head in a way that meant he was probably rolling his eyes.

“Let’s just get rid of these guys.” 

Between the two of them, the mooks were all out cold and Clint and Tony were in the middle of organizing them into a nice pile when the heavy footsteps of a not-so-jolly green giant came thundering towards them.

“HAWKEYE!”

“I DIDN’T EAT THE PEANUT BUTTER!” Clint yelled as he sprinted back into the mansion.

* * *

 

This was it. Clint was dead.

Hulk had finally managed to corner Clint in the living room, and still refused to believe he hadn’t eaten the peanut butter.

“Um, can we debrief, at least before you smash him?” Cap asked. Hulk growled, but nodded and held onto Clint’s arm so he couldn’t slip away. 

“Did you figure out what they were looking for, Tony?” Natasha asked

“Yeah, some experimental tech I was working on that could disguise the user and bypass any type of voice or facial recognition software, but it didn’t even work. I scrapped the project months ago. I really hate AIM.”

“Now that  _ that’s  _ settled,” Hulk growled and made a fist. So long cruel world, this is the end for the Archest of Archers. 

“Oh Hulk, by the way, I finished the peanut butter, sorry. I’ll get more tomorrow”” Tony said while looking at his phone. 

“Ok.” Hulk said, dropping Clint’s arm.

“Are you kidding me? You spent all day trying to smash me even though I told you I didn’t eat it, but Tony gets a free pass? Why, just because he’s the Avenger’s sugar daddy?”

“Yeah.” Hulks shrugged,  “If I smash him, we don’t get  _ more _ peanut butter.”

“Unbelievable.” Clint muttered.


	2. Do You Want Ants? Because This is How You Get Ants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in this for the long haul, so might as well do some set up for things that are going to happen later in the show, right?

“What a film! I greatly enjoyed it when the mechanical warriors sliced the monster in half!” Thor laughed as he Clint and Tony walked back to the mansion from the theater.

“The roller skates were kind of ridiculous though.” Clint said.

“Proof you have no imagination Legolas,” Tony said. “The roller skates were amazing. Best part of the robot design.”

“Sure, whatever.” Clint rolled his eyes. “This was nice though, why don’t we just hang out more often?”

Because the universe is an irony-loving asshole, as soon as Clint said that, a building exploded down the street and a horde of gigantic ants came pouring out.

“I think-” Tony started, but Clint cut him off.

“Yeah, yeah point taken,” he sighed, “C’mon Thor, let’s go squish some bugs.” Clint pulled out his folded up bow and quiver, while Thor summoned Mjolnir to him. 

“Okay, now Thor be gent-aaaAAAAAHHHHH!” Clint screamed as Thor picked him up and flew them to the front of the ant horde.

Thor brought Mjolnir down into the middle of the street, creating a crater than stopped the giant insects in their tracks.

Clint might have thrown up a little but no one can prove it so it didn’t count.

“Okay, uglies,” he said, notching an explosive arrow, “Time to go splat-”

“Wait, no!” 

Clint screamed as a guy appeared right the fuck out of nowhere behind him. He was wearing some sort of red motorcycle suit and a dumb helmet.

“Who are you? Where did you come from? Why shouldn’t I shoot the giant ants?”

“I’m Sc- _ Ant-Man _ .-”

“What kind of name-”

“And these guys are my ant… friends. Why did I explain it like that?” Scantman just sighed and pulled out a gun. He fired a blast at the ants, and in an instant they were all gone.

“Awww, I was looking forward to doing battle with the horde of beasts.” Thor pouted.

“Don’t make the sad face Thor,” Clint gave the demigod a pat on the back, “You’ll fight something that ugly soon enough. Hulk’ll probably spar with you when we get home.” At that, Thor perked up and turned to the weird guy.

“Still, that was mighty blast, Man of Scant-”

“What? No, it’s  _ Ant-Man _ -”

“With a single stroke you banished those beasts to the depths of Hel! Most impressive!” Thor gave Ant-Man a good natured, gentle, punch. Which for Thor meant the poor guy got knocked into a nearby building.

“Oooowwwwwww,” he moaned, “Uh, thanks? I didn’t destroy them though, I shrunk them, see?” Anty held up his hand and sure enough a parade of ants started marching up his arm. 

“Well,  _ that’s _ gross,” Clint said, “Anyway, have we met before, I feel like I recognize you from somewhere.”

“Oh, no I doubt it. I just got the suit and stuff and I’m still learning to use it. I was practicing with the guys but they kinda got out of control and I accidentally made them giant sized, and then they burst through the wall.” Ant-Man explained. “In fact, I should- shit.”

Clint turned in time to see Tony get thrown out of a building.

“Tony!” Clint sprinted down the street to check on him. “Dude, you better be okay. I will kill you if you die because you decided to check out a random building.”

“I’m fine,” Tony groaned, “just sore, and bruised.” 

“Awesome, so why’d you decide to check out a random building?”

“Somebody was prowling around and I thought it was worth checking out. Size-changing ants are probably a good sign that Pym Particles are nearby, and we don’t want those falling into the wrong hands.”

“What are these 'Pym Particles,'” Thor asked.

“They’re what I use to change size.” Ant-Man explained. “And they are incredibly dangerous. Imagine a ladybug or something suddenly becoming the size of a skyscraper, or the Statue of Liberty becoming the size of your pinky finger.”

“Ohhhhhh, yeah that sounds bad.” Clint said.

“Hey, Ant-Man, Old Man Pym going to be mad if I call Iron Man in to help with this?” Tony asked.

“That depends, did you see who was stealing the particles?”

“Guy in a yellow suit with stinger things.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought” Ant-Man sighed, “Pym will be pissed, but he’ll be more pissed if Yellowjacket wreaks havoc with those particles.”

“Ok, Clint, Thor, go with Ant-Man, I’ll get Iron Man and tell the others to be on guard.”

“Alright.”

-

“Looks like Yellowjacket’s got a business deal going down on down there.” Ant-Man said as he lead Thor and Clint to the harbor.

“Nice, we should try and stakeout the deal, see if we can figure out who his buyer is.” Clint whispered.

“Leave that to me.” Ant-Man shrunk down and hopped off while Clint and Thor watched from behind a warehouse.

“Hey, Thor, wanna bet on how long he takes to get caught? Winner buys the loser pizza.” Clint whispered.

“Challenge accepted Hawkeye.”

“My money’s says no more than five minutes.”

“I would not so easily doubt our little friend.”

Shortly after, a fight broke out.

“I win!” Clint cheered.

“Actually Hawkeye, he lasted 5 minutes and 4.05 seconds, so that goes to Thor.” Iron Man said as he arrived.

“Really, Chrome Dome, you couldn’t give me that?”

“You’re both my friends, I have to treat you both equally.”

“Come, friends! Let us dispose of these ruffians! Then, Hawkeye, I shall choose my pizza! Huzzah!”

“I hate you.” Clint told Iron Man while the armored Avenger shrugged.

As the Avengers dealt with the mooks, Ant-Man faced off against Yellowjacket.

“I’m going to squish you, Ant-Man”

“Oh really, Yellowjacket? Because I   _ ant  _ going down without a fight.

Clint chuckled a little. 

“Hawkeye, did you really laugh at that?” Thor said, from like thirty feet away, how did he hear that? Do Asgardians just have super hearing now?

“It was funny.” Clint said, because it _was_. It was terrible but in a cute way.

_ “Guys.”  _ Iron Man said,

“Tony’d think it was funny, right shellhead?” 

“Yeah probably, his sense of humor is shit like that.” Iron Man said as he threw some mooks into each other, “But can we finish the fight please?”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I’m going to tell Tony that pun and he will love it.” Clint muttered. The four heroes made quick work of the mooks, and Ant-Man had Yellowjacket in a tiny little cell thing.

“Thanks for your help Avengers.” he said.

“Happy to.” Iron Man held out a hand, which Ant-Man shook.

“Yeah man, call the Avengers if you ever need more exterminators.” Clint joked.

“Thanks.” Ant-Man laughed. “Um, I guess I should introduce myself properly.”

“You don’t have to.” Iron Man assured.

“Nah, it’s fine. Besides, I probably can’t pull off your your whole secret identity mystique, Iron Man.”

Iron Man tilted his head. “Wait, I have mystique?”

“No you don’t.” Clint rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t. You haven’t seen him drink milk through a bendy straw.”

“Awwwww.” Iron Man sagged. Thor put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

“Don’t worry friend, we all love you anyway.”

“Um, ok.” Ant-Man said, “The name’s Scott Lang by the way.” 

Scott Lang.

_ That _ was a name Clint hadn’t been expecting to hear again. Little snake was a bug now, huh?

Suddenly Scott’s phone started ringing.

“I’ve gotta take that. See you Avengers, and by the way, you can call me if you have any little problems too.” Ant-Man saluted before shrinking down and flying off on one of his ants. Weirdo.

“That’s a stupid pun.” Clint muttered

“Hm? Something wrong Hawkeye?” Iron Man asked.

“Nothing, let’s go home. I gotta buy a pizza. And some Raid.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :-)


	3. I'm Too Sick To Think Of A Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some presumed character death in this chapter, but everyone's actually fine.

Clint groaned as he lay on the couch. He felt like he was on fire.

“I’m dying.”

Natasha rolled her eyes.

“You just have the flu.”

“I think you need to give me a get well kiss.” Clint said, sitting up.

“And getting myself sick? No way.” Natasha threw a pillow at Clint’s face.

“Are you sure you should be drinking coffee, Tony?” Steve asked the resident genius from over in the kitchen. “Won’t it hurt your stomach.” 

“Thanks for the concern Cap but I’ll-” Suddenly, Tony hurled into the sink. When he was done, he wiped his mouth and grimace. “I’ll be able to handle some coffee.”

The regular humans of Avengers Mansion had all come down with the flu and were all suffering. Well, Nat wasn’t sick but Clint wasn’t actually sure she counted as a “regular human.” Clint had gotten sick a couple of days ago, and Tony had come down with the same thing yesterday.

“C’mon, Tony, why don’t you go back to bed,” Steve pleaded, “I’ll carry you.”

“If birdbrain can hang out in the living room, then so can I.” Tony insisted, “though it  _ would _ be really nice if you carried me to the couch.”

Clint moved over as Cap dropped the feverish genius on the couch next to him.  Tony moaned as he laid his head on Clint’s shoulder.

“Can I get a bucket too? This rug costs more than any of you combined, I don’t want to get puke on it.”

“Then maybe it would be better if you  _ went to bed _ ?” Thor suggested.

Tony attempted a weak laugh. “Like that rug is cheaper.”

Hulk stomped over to and dropped a giant green boiling vat of  _ something  _ on the table in front of them.

“What is that?” Clint asked.

“HULK’S MAMA’S PEA SOUP MAKE SQUISHY HUMANS FEEL BETTER!” he shouted. Hulk stared at them expectantly, and Clint gulped.

That did  _ not _ look appetizing.

Luckily, before they had to eat it, the Avengers alarms went off.  _ Unluckily, _ it was loud and shrill and like a knife to Clint’s brain, and he and Tony both winced.

“Avengers Assemble!” Cap called, “Except you two. You just rest,” he added, nodding in Clint and Tony’s direction. Clint gave the team a weak thumbs up, and as soon as they were gone, picked up Hulk’s pot and dumped it in the trash. When he got back to the living room, Tony had his phone out and was staring at it intently.

 

“Hey, Stark. You paying video games or something?”

Tony simply waved Clint off without taking his eyes from his phone. Clint sighed and pulled up the news footage of the battle.

The Avengers were fighting some of AIM’s weird experiments or whatever. Giant blob things that kinda looked shaggy dogs, but instead of hair it was snot. Or maybe big boogery bushes? Trying to think up a proper description for these things made Clint’s head hurt, so he just watched the news coverage of the battle.

The Avengers had wasted no time getting on the scene and trying to contain the creatures. Hilariously, Cap tried to pull the shield at one and it got stuck in the gelatinous body.

Slightly less hilariously, it turned out the things spit acid after Hulk threw a lampost at it one.

Then it hit one of the Daily Bugle’s news screens and J. Jonah Jameson’s face got melted and that was hysterical.

“Tony did you see that?” Clint asked, poking him slightly in the ribs. That was a bad idea as it turned out, because Tony nearly threw up again.

“Please don’t do that again.” He groaned.

“Sorry.”

Clint went back to watching the fight, where Iron Man had joined the others. Thor blasted lightning at one of the big uglies while Iron Man swooped in and  yanked Cap’s shield out of its body and gave it back.

Iron Man pointed down the street, and Widow nodded and ran in that direction. Since, Iron Man’s repulsors and Thor’s lightning were the only things actually doing anything to these guys, Cap and Hulk worked on getting the civilians clear.

Clint watched as Iron Man and Thor dodge the acid sprays when Tony moaned again next to him and threw up into the bucket.

Clint rubbed his back until Tony was done. The billionaire tried to reach for his phone again, but Clint took it out of his hands.

“That’s it, you’re going to bed.” Clint said, picking him up.

“Hey!” Tony complained.

“No, you definitely need to go back to bed.” Clint ignored Tony’s protests and gently brought him up to his bedroom. He laid the genius down in the bed, then left to get the bucket. When he got back, Tony was asleep. Clint left the bucket next to the bed, and went back to the living room.

Just in time to see the news feed showing the melted remains of the Iron Man armor.

* * *

 

“What even  _ happened?”  _ Clint asked as soon as the others came home.

They were all in the living room in varying degrees of shock. Clint paced the room, Steve was sitting in the reading chair with his head in his hands. Hulk looked ready to smash something, and Thor right along with him, while Natasha was standing in the corner with her arms crossed.

“I cannot say,” Thor said solemnly. “Iron Man was a little more stiff than usual, and a little more quiet, but he was battling as usual. However, he stopped suddenly, and in that moment fell victim to the creatures foul acid.”

“He just  _ stopped? _ That doesn’t make sense!” Clint shouted.

“Hawkass, you’re the one who made me go to bed, can you stop shouting?” Tony complained from the hall

Tony. 

The Avengers all shared a look, unsure how to do this. Finally, Steve sighed, and pulled out the half-melted gauntlet that was now all that remained of their teammate.

“Oh my god!” Tony gasped. “Is that all that’s left of the armor?” He took the gauntlet from Steve and started examining it. “Damn it, I  _ just _ made this too. Great.”

Tony turned to leave, probably to go down to his lab, but Steve grabbed his hand.

“Tony, that’s not all. Iron Man, Iron Man was still i _ n _ the armor.”

“Huh?” Tony tilted his head in confusion before his eyes widened in realization. “Oh. Oh shit! No, no he wasn’t.”

“What.” Hulk deadpanned

“Iron Man wasn’t in the armor,” Tony explained quickly, “he called earlier, apparently Clint got him sick too, so I figured might as well be a good time to test a new remote control function for the armor in case he ever can’t be in the armor himself.”

“HE LET US THINK HE WAS  _ DEAD? _ ” Natasha yelled.

“Well, um, I’m sure maybe whatever distracted him from the controls kept him busy and he just didn’t get a chance to call.” Tony stuttered, thrown off. Clint was too, Nat didn’t yell that often. “JARVIS can confirm he’s fine, right J?”

“I can indeed confirm that Iron Man, while ill, is very unmelted,” the AI replied, “though might I suggest allowing the Avengers to call Iron Man? So they can confirm for themselves?”

“Can you do that?” Steve asked, perking up.

“J, I’ve spent most of my time awake today throwing up, do you think I’m in the mood for your shit?” Tony muttered.

“I’m sorry sir, I fail to see how that relates to the team calling  _ Iron Man _ ”

Tony glared at one of JARVIS’s cameras, and turned to the Avengers with one of his fake smiles.

“Well, I’m going to go throw up in the bathroom while J patches you in to call Iron Man.” Tony swiftly walked down the hall to the nearest bathroom.

“JARVIS?” Thor asked.

“Right away, Mr. Thor.”

The phone range for what felt like an eternity, before the phone picked up and the familiar modulated voice of Iron Man rang out.

“Hi guys.” Iron Man said, “sorry, for the misunderstanding. Totally not dead, you don’t have to worry”

“We’re just happy you’re alive” Clint said.

“Well, also pissed you didn’t call.” Natasha added.

“Sorry, I passed out, I haven’t been sleeping a lot, and I kind of forgot this is your first time. Just, don’t ever assume I’m dead before like, a week.”

“Wait what? What do you mean ‘first time?’ Do you just end up in situations where you’re presumed dead a lot?” Clint tried to ask, but Iron Man didn’t reply.

“Anyway, since Mr. Stark is going to have to remake the armor, I won’t be able to come to the beach.”

“What, no we can reschedule.” Steve said. “We’ve been trying to go on this trip for months.”

“Yeah, and I don’t want you guys to have missed out on it because you had to push it back again for me. I’ll be fine.” With that, Iron Man hung up the phone.

Clint was the first one to break the silence that followed.

“Well. That happened. I guess.”

“WHY IS MY SOUP IN THE TRASH?” Hulk roared.

“Bye guys, TONYINEEDTOHIDEINYOURLABAGAIN!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, next chapter is the Obligatory Beach Episode. See if you can spot the Persona 4 reference ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea is that this fic is going to be kind of episodic, so if there's any Identity Porn or Clint shenaniganery you want to see, or just want yell at me about AA, find me on [Tumblr](https://a-salty-alto.tumblr.com), or check out the [AA Discord](https://discordapp.com/channels/411029413665308672/411029413665308674), I'm "a-salty-alto" on both.


End file.
